Everything In Between
by butterbeerandbooks
Summary: In this collection, you will find all 12 oneshots for the Duct Tape Competitions. From anger to evil to love, this oneshot collection will make you happy, sad, and everything in between. Read, Review and Enjoy! Chapter 1: A Cold Hearted Beast - Bellatrix Lestrange has always been crazy, in love with torture. And when it comes to Frank and Alice Longbottom, she doesn't hold back.
1. Cold Hearted Beast

**an: So, here's my first story. I really hope you enjoy it. It was written for lezonne's Duct Tape Challenge. The prompt was **

_**snowman: write about someone with a heart of ice**_

**This was also written for The 100 OneShot Challenge with the prompt **_**scream.**_

* * *

THE COLD HEARTED BEAST

* * *

A sharp ear piercing scream, a flash of green light, and a cackle of laughter.

Bellatrix Lestrange would do anything for Voldemort.

Some called her obsessed.

Some called her crazy.

Some called her a cold-hearted beast.

No one knew why Bellatrix Lestrange took joy in torture. Some people thought it was what her parents taught her, friends who had known her since she was little claimed she was always this way. Others said it was Voldemort who placed that evil inside of her. But only she knew the truth.

It was the moment the Sorting Hat placed her in Slytherin.

Bellatrix had her heart set on being a Ravenclaw, she was intelligent and wise for an eleven year old.

So when she learned she was a Slytherin, she was shocked at first. But slowly, she began to realize the truth. She was much better off in Slytherin. She was cunning and devious. Bellatrix then realized that what she thought was intelligence could be classified as something else.

Something evil.

She stared at the man and woman in chains against the dungeon wall. Alice and Frank Longbottom. Such innocent people. But not innocent at all. The two were apart of Dumbledore's little army of weasels, the Order of the Phoenix. So of course, they needed to be tortured.

"Now," Bellatrix snickered, "who in their right mind would work for Dumbledore?" she asked pretentiously. She didn't wait for an answer. "Crucio!" A shot of green light poured from her dragon heartstring wand, hitting Alice Longbottom in the chest, causing poor Frank to cry out in agony at the sight of his lover in pain. Bellatrix just laughed. "Oh, do you want a taste, too?" she asked, aiming the wand in his direction, uttering the curse again and forcing him to writhe in pain. She heard something behind her and whipped around.

"Care for a drink while you watch the two traitors struggle?" Barty spat, laughing. Her husband, Rodolphus followed close behind.

"Don't mind if I do. It's going to be a celebratory day, you know? Watching people scream in agony," Bellatrix smiled, "Now, get over here and help me torture the two!"

Soon, she was laughing in excitement. She had never watched someone get hit with three Cruciatus Curses at once. She assumed it would be nothing short of getting stabbed a billion times. Bellatrix couldn't wait to find out.

Soon, Alice was shrieking and screaming and twisting and turning like Bella had never seen before, and she was enjoying every minute. Beside her, Frank screamed, trying to rip free of the steel chains in his already weakened state. Alice's eyes were beginning to close.

"Stop!" Bellatrix screamed. Rodolphus and Barty both looked at her with intrigue, "I want her to see him suffer," she whispered manically. The three turned their wands to Frank, ready to fire, when Bella heard a whisper.

"No…" Alice said, "please don't…don't make him go through that. Torture me again."

Bellatrix laughed. "Oh don't worry, dear, we'll torture you again, just not through a spell. Crucio!" she shouted, forcing the curse upon Frank Longbottom. Alice weakly screamed out for her husband as she watched him twist the way she had moments before. Tears began to stream down her cheeks. It only made Bellatrix laugh more.

Soon Frank was on the verge of passing out, and the threesome tortured him until he did.

"Why?" Alice asked, now more awake than before. "Why did you kill him? WHY HIM AND NOT ME?"

Bellatrix was amused by Alice's constant whining. She could guarantee her emotions were clearly expressed on her face.

"WHY DO YOU FIND IT SO DAMN FUNNY TO TORTURE PEOPLE?" Alice shouted. Momentarily, Bellatrix was taken aback by this, but as quick as she had fallen, she was on her feet again.

"Oh, I don't find it funny, not funny at all my dear Alice, oh no," she said, walking right up to where Alice was chained, caressing Alice's face with her wand. She was trembling, and Bellatrix just laughed and whispered, "I find it thrilling… CRUCIO!" she screamed, aiming her wand at Alice's temple and knocking her out cold with one single blow. Slowly, she backed away from the couple, looked at them hanging limp from the walls, smiled and walked away.


	2. Not Stupid

**an: this was written for two things:**

**-the pink leopard category of the Duct Tape Competition: **_**write about an outcast**_

**-the 100 OneShot Challenge (the prompt **_**stupid**_** was used)**

* * *

NOT STUPID

* * *

Ignored, shoved around, treated like an outcast.

Luna Lovegood was no stranger to these things.

Everyone thought she was a freak, some sort of demented creature. Some sort of an alien.

But as much as it hurt, she wouldn't change for them.

It wasn't worth it.

Sitting on the ledge of one of the windows in the great hall, Luna Lovegood was reading the latest edition of The Quibbler, her father's wizarding magazine. She could hear the snickers coming from the other Ravenclaw girls. She had only been here 2 months and she was already the laughing stock of all the first years at Hogwarts.

"I can't believe she still sits there, reading that stupid magazine," whispered one of the girls.

"I don't even think she's brushed that frizzy blond mane in a week," another whispered.

"You do realize I can hear you," Luna mused. The 4 other Ravenclaw first years turned and stared at her. "Oh, don't worry," she continued, "I don't mind it. You're simply trying to intimidate me, and I'm sorry, but it's not working." The brunette girl, Kay, stood up, closing in on Luna. She snatched her magazine from her hands and began to rip it up.

"I hope you know," she spat as she ripped up the magazine, "that your daddy is a good for nothing fool who is wasting all his time on this stupid magazine instead of focusing on the real problem, you. I've no idea what the Sorting Hat saw in you. Ravenclaw? Come on. You're stupid and read magazines that encourage believing in silly things. She should have been in Hufflepuff," Kay said, turning to her friends, "too loyal to her daddy to see that he's the one corrupting her with all these dumb facts." Waving the last unharmed page in front of Luna's face, she quickly tore it up into multiple pieces, and dropped it all on top of Luna's head. Tears were streaming down her face now, terrified of what Kay had just said, about her, about her father.

She didn't know anything. Kay didn't have a clue as to what Luna was really like. She wasn't the girl Kay was talking about. Or… Was she?

Luna burst out of the Great Hall and ran out to the courtyard, falling over and skinning her knees. She didn't move from that spot for a while. She just cried, her head in her hands. It wasn't until a few minutes later that someone came running into the courtyard. She could hear their feet on the hard stone ground. Whoever it was had come right over to her, and knelt down beside her.

"It's okay," a boy whispered, as he stroked her shoulder, "They're just mean. You're not what they think you are. You're not stupid, or ugly or dumb. You're so much more than that. You were sorted into Ravenclaw for a reason, Luna."

"And… how do you know that?" she said, choking back more tears and avoiding eye contact with the boy comforting her.

"Because what you're going through right now, I went through last year. It's tough, but you have to keep pushing back. Because you're not a little rag doll they can play with. You're you." Luna looked at the boy. He had dirty blond hair and bright green eyes, "I'm Neville," he said.

"I'm Luna," she whispered.

"Well, Luna, I want you to know that no matter what, the mean things other people say about you aren't true. But if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'll always be here for you."


	3. Only Human

**A/N: So, here's my entry for **_**dragons: write about someone who isn't who they seem to be**_

**Also for the Cinema Competition (Beauty and the Beast category)!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**ONLY HUMAN: 563 words**

* * *

**{I can hold my breath}**

For years, that was all Draco did. He sat and listened to everyone, holding his breath, waiting for something to go wrong. Waiting for someone to kill the people he loved.

Sure, he may have seemed brooding and cunning, but he was only biting his tounge. He had so much he wanted to say to the Dark Lord. Things that would get him killed.

He would lie awake in bed for hours just thinking about all the horrible things that could happen to his family if he stepped a toe out of line with his words.

He did it for them. So they would think he was obedient. So they wouldn't torture him for his.

**{I can fake a smile}**

He shoved on that devilish smirk every day. Playing the part he was assigned.

He was a Slytherin. But he wasn't who everyone thought he was.

He wasn't the cunning, sneaky cockroach everybody thought he was.

Inside, Draco was just a boy, putting on a brave face for the people he loved. The people he needed to protect.

Because without them, he would be lost. A lost little boy with no one else to turn to.

He would give up everything just to ensure their safety, because if they were safe, he would find a way back to them.

**{I can do it}**

He could do it. He had to do it. He had no choice.

**{But I'm only human, and I bleed when I fall down}**

But Draco was only human. He wasn't immune to everything around him. He wasn't immune to emotion. He felt pain and sorrow like anyone else. But no one would expect it. No one would understand why the sneaky little Slytherin would cry over a broken heart if his parents died.

**{I can turn it on}**

And that's what he did. He turned on those automatic responses that came out of his mouth when he wasn't alone.

He was a machine when that happened. Laughing at jokes he found more mean than funny.

He held the weight of the world on his shoulders behind the snarky demeanour. No one knew how he really felt. He had to keep it that way. For their safety.

**{I'll get through it}**

And he knew he would get through it. He had to get through it. It wasn't an option.

**{I'm only human, and I crash and I break down}**

But Draco was still only human. If you threw him around enough, he would break. And breaking he was. But he knew he had to keep it all inside. He couldn't allow anything bad to happen to them. He had to keep it together.

**{Just a little human}**

It was as simple as that.

**{I can take so much, 'til I've had enough}**

He couldn't put up with it all alone. But he had to.

**{Your words in my head, knives in my heart You build me up and then I fall apart}**

So many people threw knives at him, laced with words that explained to Draco what they saw him as.

Idiot.

Cunning.

Sneaky.

Untrustworthy.

That was only the beginning.

But those people didn't know what he was really like. They didn't know the real him. And whenever he was about to break, he thought about that.

**{'Cause I'm only human}**

It didn't always help.


	4. Draco

_**A/N: Here's my entry for **_Lips**: write about****your OHP, and as much as I'm about to get a ton of crap for this, I really despise Draco and Hermione. But here it is anyway, and I hope it's good. **

_**Draco: 504 words**_

You stand there, smiling, smirking at me, gripping me tightly. Your hands are so strong, and when they are touching me, I am so weak.****

Your soft face, lined with blond stubble, makes me fall in love. Makes me fall for you over and over again every time I run my finger down your jawline.

****And still your eyes tell me something. Something I never listen to.

That I can't love you. You're a monster. You tell me that you're not the kind of guy I want to be with. That I should be with someone who can love me wholeheartedly without putting up walls. But I know what I want.

****The way you laugh makes me melt inside. I can't help it, but every time I hear it, that beautifully frigid and soft noise, it crashes into me like a wave of emotion. An unstoppable wave.

****It makes me believe that I'm breaking through your walls. Your laugh tells me that you're letting me in a little bit more. You become softer. It makes me feel warm inside.

****You are a truly stunning person. You have me in awe every time I look upon your beautiful face.

And yet you still tell me that you're not what I need. That I care for you more than you could ever care for me. You don't understand, that only intrigues me more.

****Maybe, if I wasn't for who I am, I would tell you no. I would tell you that we can't keep doing this.

****Maybe, if I wasn't for who I am, then I would leave you, leave everything, at the drop of a hat.

****If I wasn't for who I am, I'm not even sure we would be together.

But here I am, and here we go again. I just can't let you go.

****You're eyes are enchantingly grey. They sparkle in the early morning light that comes streaming through the window every day.

****Your eyes tell me things that you will not tell me. Your eyes tell me how you're really feeling behind the façade you put up to protect yourself.

****You tell me that you don't need me, but even so you've never pushed me away from you.

And you still insist you can never love me the way I love you. I think that's a lie.

****And if I was different, I would stop you.

If I was different I would walk out on us,

If I was different, things would never have escalated the way they have.

But I'm not. It's something you need to accept.

****But at the end of the day, if you really want me to leave I will. You just need to give me a good reason as to why I should stop trying to make you a better person.

****Because I know I make you a better person, and there's no argument in the world that would satisfy me enough to make me leave.

So, here I am, and here we go again.

-Hermione


	5. Disaster

**Here's my entry for **_**Bows: Write about someone secretly insecure with their appearance (too much make up, too many accessories, too tight clothing, ect)**_**. Hope you enjoy!**

**WARNING: there are mentions of anorexia in this story, so if you don't feel comfortable with reading that, please do not read this chapter.**

_**Disaster: 534 Words**_

Maybe Victoire loves the sweet cherry lemonade her mother makes her, but she can't indulge herself in it. She'll break out, her skin will end up ugly and flawed.

Maybe Victoire hates goodbyes, but she can't let them spew out of her mouth, she'd rather make people think she's more controlled over her emotions than she is. But she isn't. She bites her tongue to control the tears welling in her eyes that will only rush out and ruin her makeup if she says the one breaking word.

There's no difference between the lies that people tell her and the compliments, they're all just lies. She's not beautiful without her makeup. She'll never be beautiful enough for anybody. She's too flawed to hold the heart of a boy. **  
**

The magazines tell her that she's not beautiful. The girls in the pictures are too perfect and they fill her with sorrow that she'll never look the way they do.

****She changes her appearance all the time, more makeup every day, tighter clothes to make herself look more appealing. Because without them, she's nothing, an ugly girl who doesn't catch the attention of anyone. She wants to be noticed, and if this is the only way, so be it.

****Some days, she doesn't eat properly. She doesn't eat lunch or dinner, and if she does, it's small, like a piece of bread, even though she knows it's packed with carbs, it doesn't make her bloat like some other things. She goes on dates and makes the boys she takes out think there's nothing wrong with her, acting like everything is fine and she's not actually starving, craving a bowl of fattening ice cream. But she doesn't fulfil those wishes. She pushes them down and tries to ignore them. **  
**

She doesn't want to do this, but she feels like she has to, she has to in order to keep the attention of the boys, hoping that someday, one will finally be the right one for her. But she doesn't know how long she can keep this up. She's getting tired.****

All she wants is someone to tell her that she doesn't need to be like this. Tell her she doesn't need to pack on makeup and starve herself and wear clothes that don't fit her to be beautiful. But no one does. If you read between the lines, the magazines tell her that this is the only way to be pretty. To be wanted.

She wants to be happy. This is making her miserable. But no one tells her to stop. No one tells her to change. ****

And because no one tells her to stop, she won't. She'll keep packing on the makeup, and keep dressing herself in push-up bras and shorts that don't cover her butt and she won't cry or drink the sweet cherry lemonade she loves so much because that's what she has to do to hold the attention she wants to have.

If a boy came up to her, and told her that she doesn't need to do these things to feel beautiful, maybe she'd listen. But no one knows what she's doing, so no one knows to stop her. **  
**

She's a disaster.


	6. Eight Reasons

**A/N: Here's some fluffy Romione for **_**Mustache: write about what a male/female finds attractive in a date/partner/spouse.**_

**Hope you enjoy!**

_**Eight Reasons: 509 words**_

Hermione drank Ron in, rugged and messy, his face unshaven after a few days, lying there in their bed.

There was so many things she loved about her Ron. She didn't know where to start. But she couldn't stop thinking about it. About all the little things that made her go mad for this redheaded Gryffindor.

But she knew exactly where to start her little obsession over her lover.

His eyes.

His eyes, the brightest blue she'd ever seen, were as deep as the ocean and as welcoming as an open door. Those eyes hid secrets that only she knew, secrets about herself, himself, and them. Together. It was her favorite thing to be able to look into his eyes and see past the surface, to see a man who truly loved her.

She loved his smile too.

His smile was warm and inviting, and the best part was that it could cheer her up no matter how she felt. The days where she felt like she was useless were washed away because of that smile, the white teeth that shone and sparkled in the sun, that made her laugh and smile, too.

His lips.

Hermione loved his lips, especially when they were pressed against hers. She loved the taste of him, of warm cinnamon and chocolate. She loved the fact that he shared his love with her through his kisses and above all loved the smile it brought her when he whispered things to her, kissing her ear afterward.

His body.

His body was warm and comforting, his arms always wrapped around her, protectively almost, so that no one could hurt her. Waking up every morning with his arms wrapped around her torso always put her in a happy mood or when he would pick her up and spin her around, only to press his body to hers right afterward in a sweet, sweet embrace.

His hands.

How they were always intertwined with hers, how he would never let her go, and how he would take her hand in his every now and then, kissing it like a knight in shining armor. He was her knight in shining armor, always protecting her. She loved how his hands roamed up and down her body, the tingling feeling that it gave her whenever they made contact with her skin.

His voice.

How he always seemed to say the right things, making her feel warm inside, lifting her spirits when she was down. How his voice whispered the three words she loved to hear more than anything, "I love you."

But most of all, she loved him.

How he was always there for her.

How he loved her.

How he never gave up on her.

How he smiled when she told him that she loved him too.

How he would hold her.

How he would welcome her home in the evenings with dinner and wine.

How he knew that would get him a kiss and wonderful night full of love and passion.

And how he would always love her, unconditionally and forever.


	7. Little Allie Potter

**Ok, so here's my entry for Butterflies: write about a delicate male figure. **

**Not sure how I feel about this one, but here it is anyways.**

_**Little Allie Potter: 630 Words**_

Albus Severus Potter didn't like to do things a lot of the other boys at Hogwarts did. He'd much rather walk around school with his camera around his neck and a smile on his face than be out in the mud, flying around on a broomstick playing quidditch. He didn't' know why he found boyish things particularly unappealing, but he did.

It was a Wednesday afternoon, and he was washing his face in the boy's bathroom when a number of Slytherin boys barged into the washroom.

"Aww, look at little Allie Potter," one sneered, tossing a wad of gum at his face, landing in his hair, and Albus turned to the mirror as he gently tried to ease the sticky substance out of his hair, but it wouldn't budge. "Is she going to cry?" the boy said, continuing to tease him for his utter disinterest in any things boyish.

"Shut up," Albus spat, trying to use water to help pull the gum out of his hair, "just leave me alone. Please."

"Oh, and miss out on having a little fun with our favorite camera girl?" a Slytherin boy spat, "No way."

"You know, I hope you realize that just because I don't like to fight or get dirty or play around in the mud like some foul rat like you idiots doesn't make me a girl," Albus told them, still struggling with the gum. At the same moment, a Slytherin boy he recognized as Scorpius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's Son, waltzed up to him, an eerie sneer covering his face. Albus hadn't gotten off to a good start with Scorpius on the train when he had accidentally tripped him and from that moment on, Scorpius had been making Albus' life a living nightmare.

"You know what my father said?" Scorpius taunted, "He said that you sound nothing like your father. Your father was a man who wanted to fight at least. You won't even lift a hand. My dad told me that your father must be so disappointed that his son is a screwed up girl."

That was it. He had crossed the line, talking to him about his father. Albus bustled past the now laughing Slytherin boys, tears in his eyes, and he pushed open the bathroom door and ran out, slamming right into his cousin Rose.

"Albus," she said, catching him before they both toppled over, and she caught the wet look of tears in his eyes, "God, Albus, what's wrong?" she asked, worried to death.

"Nothing," Albus angrily shouted, trying to push past her to get to the greenhouse, hoping the smell of the trees and flowers would comfort him a bit, but she was persistent.

"Albus, tell me what's wrong, or at least let me come with you."

"Fine," he said, grabbing her hand and rushing through the corridors to the greenhouse.

Luckily for them, the greenhouse was empty, except for Nev- Professor Longbottom. He saw the duo burst into the flowered room, and saw Albus collapse into a heap of tears and sobs on the table. He walked over.

"Albus," Professor Longbottom whispered, stroking his shaking back, "what's wrong?"

"It's those stupid Slytherin boys!" he shouted, "They keep telling me about how girly I am and how my father must be so disappointed in me!"

"Albus," Rose whispered, "there is no way your father could ever be disappointed in you. You're a great person, ten times the boy that any of those Slytherins are."

"Rose is right, Albus," Professor Longbottom said, "You are a wonderful boy. You're my favorite student. You work so hard. You remind me of myself. Don't let them push you around."

But they had already done the damage, and Albus wasn't sure if he could ever stand up to them.


End file.
